


Know you didn't come here just to argue

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Weight Gain, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: “Come on, were you really upset?” he asked Jeonghan, following into the room after waiting for the man to finish his shower. The man peacefully bit into a huge piece of bread, turning his face away with a ‘humph’ when Seungcheol reached over to touch his arm.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Kudos: 116





	Know you didn't come here just to argue

“Come on, were you really upset?” he asked Jeonghan, following into the room after waiting for the man to finish his shower. The man peacefully bit into a huge piece of bread, turning his face away with a ‘humph’ when Seungcheol reached over to touch his arm.

As much as he’d like to laugh over the show Jeonghan was putting on, Seungcheol had to admit he was worried about the new behavior the man was exhibiting. Just yesterday he had spent the whole morning acting normal, pestering him, joking around with the others and practiced. Nothing strange happened, his mood staying pretty stable throughout the morning, feeling good enough to even rest next to him, head on Seungcheol’s shoulder while both of them breathed hard and ignored the fact that they were supposed to be bickering. 

That was not the _point_.

After going to see the doctor, though… Jeonghan started behaving like something was wrong. Everyone believed in his lame ass explanation, but not Seungcheol. He must have found out something wrong with him, he could _feel_ it.

Perhaps he was wrong, but he trusted his gut.

Seungcheol was not one to cajole anyone for _anything_ , but well. Jeonghan wasn’t anyone, right? That was enough for him to press more and go deeper, find out more about what in the world had happened in that hospital. Jeonghan was _a member_ , and it was his _duty_ as a leader to care after their wellbeing.

“I was not, don’t believe in what Jisoo says, he’s a snake,” Jeonghan answered intelligently, sitting on his bed that was surrounded by boxes. They were moving in a few days and Jeonghan had quite some stuff to take with him, apparently. Not that any of them was better, Minghao’s room was a disaster at the moment.

“He didn’t say anything, though?” he mumbled to himself. Crossing his arms, Seungcheol looked down at him, disbelieving. “Everyone got upset at me because I made you sad. And if you were faking it, you would be making fun of me till now. Which you aren’t, and it’s been what?” he took a glance at his watch, “less than 5 hours since it happened and you are already over it.”

Chewing lazily, Jeonghan stared at him, faking amusement. “Aren’t you attentive? I guess you _do_ like me, after all.”

Swallowing to hide his nervous cough, Seungcheol glared, already running out of patience. “What did that doctor tell you, Jeonghan?” he questioned, straightforward and not willing to let the man distract him again.

Watching as Jeonghan’s smile dropped and face contorted into a frown, he waited firmly. Still, no reply, only a dirty glare back at him.

“Well?” his foot tapped on the floor, impatient. Rolling his eyes, he sat down next to Jeonghan, turning around to look right into his eyes. “What is going on?”

Clearly annoyed, he groaned, refusing to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. “God, nothing happened. I’m tired, having some hard time dealing with my anxiety, very sleep deprived and not being properly fed!” Tilting his head, Seungcheol sighed, shaking his head. He just _couldn’t_ believe in what he was saying, for some reason.

“How are we supposed to fill that black hole in your stomach?” Seungcheol asked, exasperated. Tsking, Jeonghan pushed his shoulder away without bite, lips twitching in mirth when he faked being in pain.

Comfortable silence made it known in the room. Seungcheol was willing to wait patiently if that meant some honesty from Jeonghan.

Fiddling with his fingers, Jeonghan looked down. “I am fine, I promise. Even though we fight a lot I’m thankful for all the worry.”

Now Seungcheol was surprised. That was the first time he saw Jeonghan completely serious over something, not only that, but _grateful_. And he was the one being subjected to said feeling. Wow.

Not finished, Jeonghan added. “If I do need your help, I promise I will talk to you, Coups. I just really don’t have anything to tell you right now. I have to think about some stuff before talking to anyone else about it.” Oh God, was he gravely ill? Seungcheol was on the verge of panicking now and the other could see it, quickly dispersing any idea on his mind. “I am _fine_ , not ill. I swear to god I am healthy. It’s _a parasite_ , at most. And definitely not one to worry about.”

Confused, Seungcheol sat there with his mouth open, comprehending only a third of what Jeonghan had said. He got the part where Seungcheol would know if there was something with him, but what the hell had Jeonghan meant by having a parasite. Is that why he is obsessed with that “ _ascaris lumbricoidis_ ” thing?

His thoughts vanished suddenly, however, when Jeonghan raised an eyebrow at him, leaning in his direction with a playful expression. Sucking a deep breath, he stilled, eyes glued to the terrible, _terrible_ smile resting on the other’s lips, lips that were getting too near to his own. “My, my, how convenient is it that we are alone here?” he asked, voice _too_ airy and _too_ innocent for how his fingers were sliding down Seungcheol’s arm, fingertips softly going up to graze against his bottom lip.

Clearing his throat, Seungcheol bit his cheek. “Not convenient at all. I was the one who told you to come with me,” he deadpanned. Inside, though, he could already feel a familiar warmth trying to make him fall into the trap. Not that he was very much against it, to be honest. But he wasn’t supposed to let Jeonghan know that.

Actually, this was probably some scheming of him to make him forget about the fact that Jeonghan’s answers had all been, pretty much, quite vague and not explaining at all. “Look. I know very well that you are trying to distract me. But! Just so you know, it’s not going to work. I did not come here with you to fool around, I’m doing my job as a _leader,_ ”

Well, he was decided on going along with his lecture, but Jeonghan was a cunning man, vile, awful, full of tricks and knew exactly how attractive he was. Unfortunately, in a _second_ of weakness (that were increasing in an alarming rate), his eyes dipped to Jeonghan’s reddish lips. He cursed himself mentally, disappointed and aware that the man in front of him is like a _hawk_ , no, better, a _tiger_ , that was conscious and intelligent enough to wait until his victims showed a weakness to end them with a clean finish.

In Seungcheol’s case, not that clean.

~~Thankfully.~~

Lips curving mischievously, Jeonghan leaned in and Seungcheol would make sure to let himself believe he did react because he was shocked, not because he was interested in anything else. Jeonghan’s terribly pretty eyes were faking innocence right in front of him, looking through his lashes, warm, minty breath hitting Seungcheol’s cheek as he made way to whisper something against his ear.

“I just _love it_ when you get all bothered because of me, you have no idea,” he muttered, voice breathy.

Breath stuttering, Seungcheol’s hands are now tightly gripping the sheets next to his legs, decided on muttering a mantra in his head instead of letting a noise escape when Jeonghan nips at his earlobe, warm hand resting on his thigh. “Come on, entertain me for a while, hmm? No one knows when I’ll be able to do this again without giving myself away…” Jeonghan muttered, words confusing Seungcheol a little, but not enough to make him react to it. Not when Jeonghan was on his way to remove his own pants, not once detaching his mouth from his neck.

None of the caresses were new to them. They had done suggestive touching many times, in many places, much to his desperation and awareness of his lack of self-control.

However, the kiss placed on his cheek was one, taking him by surprise. It wasn’t bad at all, and he would ask for Jeonghan to repeat it if he had not done it another time by himself, kissing the place one more time, muttering unintelligible words against his skin while his hand dangerously got nearer to Seungcheol’s crotch. 

“Oh, come on, say something or maybe touch me like you’ve been wanting to.” Playing with the button on his jeans, Jeonghan complained, pecking his mouth before sucking on his bottom lip.

God, he was _really_ going for it and Seungcheol was _really_ falling for it, eyes shutting as if in a daze, biting his cheek when the younger man’s fingers opened the zipper. The noise sounded like music to his ears, but at the same time made him realize that the others could arrive at any moment by now, seeing as they were debuting tomorrow and also needed to rest.

“ _Wait_ ,” Seungcheol gasped, not knowing whether this was heaven or hell when Jeonghan’s fingers slid between his jeans and underwear, friction enough to create pleasure and even more want at the same time. “Wait- we can’t, the boys are coming home and Manager Jung is already after us- _Jeonghan_ \- oh shit, you gotta give my dick a break, I swear to god.”

Unbothered, Jeonghan hummed, looking up as if his mouth wasn’t wrapped around the tip of Seungcheol’s cock, kneeling on the floor with a hand buried between his own legs. With a pop, he let it go, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, eyes locked to his. “I can stop right now if you want me to,” he suggested kindly, tilting his head with mock innocence.

“ _Or_ ,” he perked up, resting his head on Seungcheol’s left thigh, drawing random patterns on a particularly sensitive place of his right one. Noticing the shiver that went through his body (and the very obvious twitch of his cock), Jeonghan laughed, purposely brushing his lips against his thigh. “Or we could just have a quickie, nothing more than you just fucking me up this mattress while I scream your name and you cry over how much you like my body.”

“A _quickie_?” Seungcheol asked, unimpressed. Blinking at him, Jeonghan tilted his head again. “I don’t like _quickies_ ” he scoffed, very much aware that his dick was still out and reacting to every sigh and fleeting touch of the man.

Rolling his eyes impatiently, Jeonghan sighed. “You want to fuck or not? We don’t have time for you to do your thing today. Believe me, I’m also _devastated_ that we don’t have the time for you to suck my dick.”

“Me suck your dick? Who said I wanted to do that?” he screeched, tips of his ears burning. “Must I remind you that _you_ are the one on your knees?”

Probably bored from all the talk, Jeonghan’s fingers wrapped around his cock again, lips teasingly running through the sensitive skin. Seungcheol’s fingers tightened its grip on the man’s hair once again, eyes fluttering in arousal at the feeling. Perhaps the idea of just getting it on wasn’t as terrible as he previously thought. He shouldn’t let Jeonghan know that he thought that, though.

“I am, but if you don’t stop complaining about me suggesting an _express fuck_ right now I swear I’ll leave you and get my fill with my own fingers,” he dared, glaring his direction before leaning in again, yelping in surprise when the hand on his hair held him back, infuriating dimpled smile being thrown right back at him.

“I think you are the one needing this,” Seungcheol concludes, moving himself so he’d press closer to Jeonghan’s mouth, but not letting him touch his cock at all. “Look at you, all dazed and whining just because I’m not in your mouth, tsk.” Clicking his tongue, his body almost _trembled_ with how Jeonghan looked at him, the power of having the great Yoon Jeonghan on his knees while wordlessly _begging_ to suck him off certainly quickly getting to his head. He wondered how good it would be if everyone knew they had a relationship like this, if they would believe in how the man between his legs loved to say awful things about him just to come back crawling to him.

Perhaps they all would be scandalized to hear something like that come out of Seungcheol’s mouth.

Did he care?

_Did he?_

“Are you going to behave now?” he asked, getting no reply back. Okay, two could play that game. Tugging roughly on the locks, he smiled at Jeonghan, ignoring the pained noise he let out. “Why are you quiet? Was I right? You just want my dick inside you, right? No matter where, mouth or ass, you just want it.” It wasn’t a question, and the other knew it very well, hot puffs of air hitting Seungcheol’s leg more frequently.

Looking down, he saw how Jeonghan still had a hand buried between his legs, right under his underwear. Absolutely scandalous, Seungcheol thought, silently pulling on Jeonghan’s hair and thrusting inside his mouth sharply, groaning at the tight heat and the feel of already puffy and bruised lips stretching around him.

Closing his eyes, Seungcheol tries to muffle his panting, unsuccessfully, biting back a moan when Jeonghan takes him deeper, whimpering, saliva making the slide easier. To be honest, he already looks like a mess, rubbing himself off while sucking a dick, ( _no,_ not _a dick, Seungcheol’s_ dick), spit and cum dripping from his mouth every time he comes up to suck on his cockhead, and Seungcheol _wants_. He wants more, he wants to fuck into him harder, wants to come all over him and make him beg for more, for all of it again and again.

Pushing his head down, Seungcheol groans at how Jeonghan chokes on his dick but doesn’t try to come up, free hand desperately holding onto his thigh, nails leaving red trails. It feels good, too _damn good_ , and he wonders if it’s because Jeonghan is _really amazing_ at this our just because it’s him doing it, but pushes the though inside a dark box in his brain and decided that, for now, he’ll focus on the tongue caressing the underside of his cock, on the jaw opening wider to please him, on how Jeonghan’s muffled moans turn louder each time he presses deeper, making him take it.

He knows he isn’t being delicate, but what can he do when Jeonghan likes it?

What is he supposed to do when Jeonghan looks up, mid-breath, with a glint of satisfaction, when Seungcheol thrusts into his throat without any care in the world?

He is so close to the edge, that even thinking about it makes the heat curling in his belly slowly spread through his body, low grunts turn into staccato moans, and as much as he’d like to just come and feel the pleasure run free or simply lose himself into his own mindspace, he knows very well that there are better things awaiting for him. Seungcheol can be patient enough right now to indulge some more in just a few minutes.

“Hey,” he pants, biting his lip when Jeonghan sucks harder on him. “Come up here, come on,” he coaxes, trying not to laugh at the discontent look on Jeonghan’s face as he is pulled up by Seungcheol.

“Don’t look at me like that, you were the one who wanted us to do this right away,” Seungcheol said, guiding Jeonghan to lay down on the bed before kneeling between the other’s legs. Observing closely, he watched attentively as his own hands made way to completely take off Jeonghan’s underwear, trying not to growl over how the fabric already felt wet on his hands.

Silently, he kissed his way up Jeonghan’s thighs, feeling the muscle twitch under his lips, satisfied at the pleased breathy gasps he accidently let escape occasionally. Stopping right over his hip bone, Seungcheol suckled onto the skin, nipping at it, breathing in the scent before wrapping his lips around Jeonghan’s hard cock, tasting him without issues, seeing as the man had been aroused for a respectable time.

Moaning loudly, Jeonghan shook against the bed, taking a hand to his mouth in an unsuccessful try to muffle his cries each time Seungcheol sucked the tip or inched more and more into him, working teasingly slow. The way he is turned on is almost a surprise to himself, almost embarrassed at how his hips are jerking in pleasure and the way he is gasping Seungcheol’s name like he is _god_ and just performed a miracle in his life.

 _Almost_ is the key word, however. Especially when one, two, three fingers make their way inside him, lubed up fingers purposefully avoiding that special spot that just makes him see stars and black dots everywhere.

“You- you don’t need to waste so much time with preparing me, believe me,” Jeonghan says, cursing loudly when Seungcheol’s mouth suck on his balls before joining his own fingers, thrusting his tongue inside his ass like it’s his favorite pastime.

If it were, Jeonghan was sure he’ be a grateful man, because there is no way someone else can be as good and skilled with their mouth as Seungcheol is, at least not one he ever slept with. And that’s another infuriating thing about the man, he concludes, stomach quivering and toes curling, body ready to release all the pent-up frustration he felt in the last days.

Only for Seungcheol to leave him.

Not _really_ leave him, but stop everything altogether and decide that kissing him is a better plan than to keep on fucking him with his tongue and fingers.

“Fuck, Coups! What the fuck!” he complains into the kiss, pissed off. His whole body is still trembling and unsatisfied, and he is _sure_ that one simple touch, or just the push in is enough to make him come like never before. “ _Oh, fuck_ \- I fucking hate you, you know that, right?” he grumbles once again before kissing back, _definitely_ upset as Seungcheol’s lips move, sucking onto his bottom lip before coaxing him to open his mouth, tongue sweeping against his own.

Pulling away, Seungcheol laughs obnoxiously as Jeonghan, dazedly, tries to follow his mouth, laughing even harder when he notices what he was doing unconsciously, throwing himself back against the pillow under his head while scowling at Seungcheol.

“Let me make it up to you,” he proposes, suckling on a spot on Jeonghan’s neck. “I’m feeling generous, so I’ll make it up to you today.”

“You fucking better,” Jeonghan mutters, legs spreading to accommodate better the man on top of him. Seungcheol feels like a furnace against him, warm and comforting, especially when the weather has been quite chilly these days, heating up both of them in the room. It’s just something he pointed out to himself, Jeonghan thinks, trying not to make it seem like it’s more than that.

Pressing their lips together again, Seungcheol slowly pushed into him, swallowing the gasps and moans of both of them, a hand going up to brush back the hair sticking to Jeonghan’s forehead. “You are going to need to shower again,” he mused, smiling when the other groaned, fingers resting on the nape of his neck, deepening the kiss.

“Think ‘bout that later,” Jeonghan said, back arching slightly when he pulled back just to thrust harder, moaning at how the man tightened up against him, trembling. Taking deep breaths, he moved again and _again_ , feeling the other’s erection brushing against his stomach, bursts of pleasure making them both touch more, like being this close was not enough to quench the raw need spreading through their bodies.

Maybe it was all the love-hate dynamics, maybe it was because their attraction has always been there and this last month hasn’t been enough to make it up for all the years of looks mistaken for challenge.

Jeonghan’s hands slipped down his back and he suddenly forgot about what he was even thinking about, aware of how the short nails left a sting wherever they touched. Seungcheol was supposed to worry about his back looking like a cat who hated him finally got their revenge, but how could anyone expect that from him when Jeonghan’s hands were now digging into his ass, pulling him impossibly closer, ass clenching and unclenching around his cock, wetness slipping from where they were connected?

Not only that, but how was he supposed to do anything but fuck into the man under him harder, press fingers against the pretty neck right under him and watch as Jeonghan’s eyes rolled back and legs fell to his sides? With that, he decided that listening to Jeonghan’s gasps and sobs was more than appropriate for this situation, shivering at the way his body quaked against the bed, looking like his orgasm would last, at the very least, about 10 more minutes, not once asking him to stop or slow down, shallowly pushing down onto his cock as best as he could.

“Keep going, _come on_ , keep doing that,” he gasped loudly, urging Seungcheol to tighten his grip on his neck, whimpering when the noise of skin slapping got even louder, knowing very well that if anyone ever came close to this room, they’d be aware of what is going on inside. Not that he minded, to be honest. It wasn’t even _possible_ for him to mind anything when Seungcheol simply obeyed, humming against his lips before wrapping them around a nipple, suckling onto it, earning a cry back for it.

His cock was semi hard again and he wasn’t surprised at all, slipping a hand between their bodies just to rub himself, sighing in relief at the touch.

Just to get his hand slapped away.

“What,” he tried, getting interrupted by a grunt and two hands changing their positions.

Looking up to him, Seungcheol panted, face ~~adorably~~ red, black hair stuck onto his forehead because of the sweat. “Now you do the work,” he mumbled, pushing his hips up when he saw that Jeonghan was about to protest.

Losing his balance, Jeonghan fell forward, hands now resting on Seungcheol’s chest. Maybe the change wasn’t that bad at all.

However!

“I don’t want to, you are the one doing the fucking, you do it,” he protested intelligently. It was just to get a rise out of Seungcheol, to be honest. It’s not like he’d ever complain about having to ride a man like Choi Seungcheol. Even when he was dead tired.

Frowning, he pinched Jeonghan’s thigh, satisfied when that made the man move and create some friction. But he couldn’t just pinch the man for the whole time, could he?

Seeing that a red spot bloomed on the sweaty skin, he came to the conclusion that _no_ , he should not pinch Jeonghan until he came inside him.

Sitting up, his lips ran through Jeonghan’s neck, trying to convince him. “If you do it, I’ll wake up the children tomorrow.”

Kissing the flesh, he sucked onto the sensitive spots, humming appreciatively as the other’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them into an embrace. “For the whole week,” Jeonghan replied, stubborn as always.

Thinking hard, Seungcheol wondered over whether he should give away 15 minutes of his sleep for this.

Pulling himself up slightly, Jeonghan pushed down onto his cock, sighing in pleasure against his ear, tightening up around him. Grinding down, he moaned shamelessly, clearly trying to ruin Seungcheol’s life.

“Fine by me!” he choked out, firstly disappointed at himself over how he let Jeonghan win this easily, but then realizing he did the right thing when the other kissed him eagerly, tongue exploring his mouth. “Oh god, _so fine_ by me,” Seungcheol whispered into the kiss, smiling when he felt Jeonghan laugh at his reaction.

Licking his upper lip, Jeonghan bit it softly, suckling like it was his toy. Before Seungcheol could complain about him not keeping his part of the promise, he moved his hips, as if testing the waters.

After that, he can’t remember much. All he knows is that when Jeonghan wants to something, there is no one who can be better at it other than him.

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” he moans loudly, one hand gripping Jeonghan’s ass like is his lifeline while the other rests on the man’s waist, gasping as he watches him bounce onto his dick, cock hard and swollen asking to be touched, body wet from sweat, cum and Seungcheol’s saliva on the places he explored with his mouth.

“Jeonghan, not Jesus Christ. Come on, you’ve moaned it before,” Jeonghan jokes, even when he looks like he is about to come for the second time again, shivering and whining every time Seungcheol thrusts up into him, more and more desperate. Now straddling, the older man, Jeonghan feels the muscles on his thighs straining, and he feels for them, because he did spend the whole day dancing only to come home and fuck all night long.

Not all night long, because the boys were supposed to arrive soon and, as much as he liked having sex with Seungcheol, he wasn’t really into making the rest listen to them right now.

Stopping to catch his breath, Jeonghan panted, noticing how their breathing sounds were still the only noises echoing through the room, and hopefully, the house.

“No, no, no, we are finishing this right now, I’m going-,” Seungcheol muttered to himself, ignoring the yell Jeonghan let out in surprise when he pushed him down onto the bed again.

Wrapping an arm around his belly, Jeonghan threw him a dirty glare. “Don’t be so rough, I’m not a sack of potatoes!” Apologizing quickly, he nodded, pushing the arm out of the way before pining it down. Biting his lip, Jeonghan closed his eyes, wrapping his legs around Seungcheol’s hips.

Seungcheol thrusts so hard Jeonghan feels his body sliding up the bed, holding onto the headboard so he won’t hit his head there as well as gripping the man’s shoulder tightly, cursing and crying out when a hand that’s not his starts touching his cock, clearly with the intention of making him come again. Nuzzling into Seungcheol’s neck, he moans, pulling him ever closer by his legs when he feels him trying to pull out.

It’s not like it’s going to make any difference now, anyway. Might as well enjoy it while he can.

“I’m going to come, let me go,” Seungcheol pants, hips twitching, opting on grinding against him, trying to last for a few more minutes. Shaking his head, he pushes down, gasping when he feels the cock inside him twitch, fingers tightly squeezing his waist.

“It’s okay, like this, please,” he mumbles, almost delirious, repeating it when Seungcheol makes a desperate noise, giving up on holding back in order to chase his own orgasm, hips snapping harder than before, uncaring about everything that is not his own pleasure.

Touching himself in the same pace, Jeonghan only needs a few strokes before he is coming again, silently staining his own hand as Seungcheol moans on top of him. And, as much as he feels liquid filling him up, he can only care about his own pleasure, waves and waves hitting him, turning him quiet with the intensity of them. He doesn’t know what the fuck happened exactly, because at the same time he was there, he just _wasn’t_ , body quaking so violently Seungcheol had to hold him down.

From afar, he hears Seungcheol saying his name and some other things, fucking into him a few times before he is boneless on top of him, both of them drained out and incredibly sweaty.

Still panting, Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Jeonghan?” he asks, wondering if he fucked the life out of him, or something, when the man just stares at the ceiling. “Jeonghan?” he repeats, slapping him lightly on the cheek until he gets a response.

“Is that a kink of yours?” Jeonghan croaks out and he worries a little, turning relieved when the other clears his throat and sounds normal again. “I don’t mind a few slaps but you gotta tell me, man.”

Rolling his eyes, Seungcheol gets off of Jeonghan, laying down next to him, watching as he stretches like a cat. “I thought you had died. What the fuck happened there?”

“Don’t go around bragging, but I think you fucked my soul out of my body. It was trying to come back to me,” Jeonghan explained, earning a snort from him. “I’m serious! Now, wouldn’t be funny if you had to explain how I died because you fucked me a little too hard?”

Shuddering, Seungcheol shook his head. “They’d just assume I killed you in some other way, I think. Only a few people think we are…whatever we are.”

With a shrug, Jeonghan laid down again, wincing when a piece of fabric touched his belly. Seungcheol was doing what he always did, clean up a little so they wouldn’t go out of the bedroom like a mess, but… it wasn’t very comfortable for Jeonghan to have him touching that place right now.

Without even meaning to, he pushed the hand away. Seungcheol did it again, probably trying to pester him or thinking it was him just being annoying.

“Stop touching there!” Jeonghan complained, fed up after the man repeated it again and again.

Staring at him, Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “You want to stay dirty?” he asked, unbelieving. He decided on crossing his arms stubbornly and keeping quiet.

“Are you having issues with your body, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol asked, curious. “Like, are you upset with how your stomach looks? I mean, you did gain some body fat in there, I guess, but nothing out of the normal? I think it’s just muscle, to be honest,” he mused, poking the place a few times.

“I don’t mind gaining weight! There is nothing bad with that and I don’t have any issues with how my body looks either!” he protested, offended. “And what do you mean by muscle? I just ate and ate this last week, this is fat, nothing but a little bit of fat. Nothing but that. No muscles, no _nothing_ , you hear me?”

Raising his hands defensively, Seungcheol nodded. “I just thought it looks cute, but fine. Sorry for commenting on your body. I guess that can be sensitive to some people. I actually understand that.”

Sighing, Jeonghan tried to bury himself under the blanket, only to be stopped by Seungcheol. Throwing him a dirty glare, he put on his underwear again, wincing at how…sticky it was. Ew.

“You can comment on my body, I know you like it,” he boasted, winking. Seungcheol just stared back as if constipated. The motherfucker. “Anyway. I guess I’m going to shower,” he yawned, throwing a glance at Seungcheol, pleased at how he was staring at him.

“Are you sure it’s not the _parasite_ , you have?” Seungcheol asked innocently and Jeonghan felt the sudden urge to strangle him. So that’s why he was staring.

“The fuck are you talking about, Choi Seungcheol?” Jeonghan growled, turning to look at himself on the mirror. Watching closely, he did not see much difference. What the fuck was wrong with that man, was that some kind of fucked up ‘dad-sense’?

“Nothing!” he shrugged, “I guess I’m seeing things. Maybe all the dance just tightened up your abs a little bit.”

Looking down, he frowned, worried. “Do I look that weird? Oh god, you think I’m ugly…” he whispered, realizing why Seungcheol noticed the difference he couldn’t even see.

“What?” Seungcheol asked, panicking. “When the fuck I said that? I just said your stomach is more toned, or that maybe you gained some weight, how in the world is that bad?”

Not paying attention anymore, Jeonghan nodded to himself, repeating the words. “I look weird, that’s what you are saying.”

“No!” he yelled, exasperated. “You can’t look weird, Jeonghan! You never look weird, look.” He sighed. “Jeonghan you look pretty, handsome. That’s it. Not weird. I like the change, too. I never said you looked ugly or weird or that you gaining muscles or fat is ugly. That’s not ugly. Ok. Not ugly or weird.”

Blinking, Jeonghan turned around to stare at him.

“God,” he wheezed, laughing. “Look at you!” Seungcheol wanted to take it all back and say he looks like three aliens put eggs inside him.

“I know I’m not ugly, Cheol! Just was messing with you!” Patting his face twice, he walked away, still laughing.

“I hope you also know that I hate you!” Seungcheol screamed, going after him a few seconds later, yelping when a hand pulled him into the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeonghan replied, seemingly uninterested. “Now hurry up, the boys are coming home soon and we still have to shower and change the sheets.”

“Do we have to shower together?” he asked, watching as Jeonghan stripped and went under the water.

“If this is _that awful_ to you, then go ahead. The door is open. Just so you know, a lot of people would beg to have this opportunity.”

“A lot of people clearly don’t know you,” Seungcheol muttered, grabbing the bottle of shampoo before going inside the shower as well. Passing it to Jeonghan, he groaned when an elbow came in contact with his stomach.

“So you can _punch_ my stomach but I can’t clean cum off of yours?” he complained loudly, feeling wronged.

“It was just my elbow stop being dramatic. And,” Jeonghan continued, “if you want to trade places, I’m all for it,” he snickered like he knew a joke that Seungcheol hasn’t heard about yet.

“What?” Seungcheol asked, confused.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever feel like:  
> https://curiouscat.me/coupsyong  
> @coupsyong


End file.
